foldabotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alita
Alita is a Foldabot that appeared in the February 2009 issue of the K-Zone magazine, along with a Dark Ages figure, Tikbalang. She is part of a subgroup of Foldabots called the Mikrobots. Bio Part of the sub-group of Foldabots known as the Mikrobots, this clever strategist is the covert-ops expert! Alita works best in the shadows, refering areas of the city with dense foliage.Together with Sapotron, she works as a silent urban guardian.When faced with the Lutabots, her lights can summon insects who will come to her aid, while her electro-blasts can seriously blind optic circuitry.When drawing on the power of the Ultimate Agimat Force, she wields a sword. In the Mikrobots combined mode, she turns into Mikrokosmos' right leg. Appearance In Foldabot mode, Alita appears as a red, green gold and brown Foldabot and has a life-giving agimat that glows in her chest compartment. A strategist, this expert in covert operations works best in the shadows. She acts as a the silent guardian with Sapotron and prefers areas of the city with dense foliage. In combined mode, she turns into Mikrokosmos' right leg.She wields an ultimate agimat force:the sword. Abilities *Hands emit concentrated photon blasts. *Keen optic sensors with night vision. *Ultra-sensitive antennae can detect Lutant intrusion even in pitch black environments. *Ultra-sensitive legs can detect the slightest vibration. *Ultra-lightweight wings beat rapidly for flight, and doubles as sharp blades *Back covering acts as a shield and solar panel. *Electro-luciferin technology uses stored solar energy. Stats Intelligence: 4 Endurance: 5 Strength: 2 Speed: 2 Special Skill: 5 How to Make Alita #Cut out all the patterns. Follow the blue lines. #Fold all the broken lines. #Curl Abdomen and Glue Main Body to itself.(Fig.1) #Trace the Wing pattern twice on a small sheet of tracing paper or onion skin paper.(Fig.2) #Cut out the two translucent Wings from the paper. #Glue the two Wings onto the Main Body. Match their pointed ends to the red triangles labeled W1 and W2.(Fig.3) #Glue the two Back parts onto the Main Body labeled B1 and B2. Put glue only on the yellow region.(Fig.4) #Glue the six Legs onto the Main Body as labeled.(Fig.4) #Glue the Antennae under the Firefly Head of the Main Body.(Fig.5) Gallery Alita2.jpg|Alita in Foldabot mode. Alita3.jpg|Alita in firefly mode. Trivia *"Alita" is the root of another Filipino word "Alitaptap" which means firefly *Alita's name sounds similar to Transformers character "Elita-1". *Alita was featured in a special section in K-Zone February 2009. *The way Alita requires onion paper for the wing is due because real fireflies have wings under their wing cover and when reissued in Foldabots Toy Book 4, she no longer requires onion paper. *Alita's feet look like she's wearing wedge heels. *She was reissued in Foldabots Toy Book 4. She has battle damage from the and can summon the Ultimate Agimat Force to help her. *Her Ultimate Agimat Force is the Sword. Though it looks more like a blade without the handle. Category:Series 2 Foldabots Category:Foldabots